1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fluid flow devices, and more particularly, to an improved fluid flow mixing device, which produces a pulling or suction effect over a device by a fluid stream moving through a convergent-divergent or a convergent nozzle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The majority of presently known fluid flow mixers work by using a plurality of concentric, hollow, cylindrical ducts or tubes, which are axially aligned with respect to each other. The concentric ducts or tubes have different diameters and lengths, whereby, when fluid is flowing inside these tubes, a first fluid discharged from the smaller diameter tube travels at a higher speed into the larger diameter tube, to thereby pull or suck a second fluid through an opening formed above the surface of the inner tube. Due to the large change in cross sectional area between the smaller and larger diameter tubes, a loss in pressure is produced. Furthermore, because there is only one opening for drawing in the second fluid, the mixing of the fluids together, especially in the beginning, is not uniform. Additionally, the smaller diameter tube must be longer than the larger diameter tube, so as to accelerate the fluid flowing inside.